


House of Chaos

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Series: Home Is Where the Heart Is [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, mainly just floof, mention of past child abuse, nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 15:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16789924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: Living with three mini Steves and a normal sized one (for him at least) makes life interesting.





	House of Chaos

One thing was for sure, there was never a dull moment in the Rogers household. Not with three mini Steve’s running around. They were all as stubborn, creative and resourceful as their father which lead to some unfortunate moments to say the least.

There was the time that all three kids had decided Steve’s shield would make a great sled for sliding down the stairs on. They weren’t wrong. It did and it was hilarious for the first three attempts each until their mom caught them and made Steve lock away the vibranium nuisance before the kids got hurt or they broke half the hallway.

Then there was the time two-year-old Sammy had been left alone in the kitchen for two minutes and somehow the mini superhuman had managed to get yesterday’s spaghetti out of the fridge and had started to glue it onto the walls as her own little artwork. Y/N of course quickly gotten rid of the food and forced uncle Bucky to help her clean the walls. Not before he had taken a few pictures that were now gracing the walls instead. Less sticky that way, but Sammy should get to keep her art, Bucky had insisted and Y/N had relented with a shake of her head.

Then there was the time where Jaime had overheard her mom complaining she always ran out of cress, needing to run to the store just before lunchtimes. Four-year-old Jaime’s solution had been to spread the seeds out on the couch, which of course no one noticed until the furniture started to turn green. Uncle Sam had found the whole thing a lot less hilarious when he had been forced by Y/N to help move the old couch out of the house and the new cress free one back in.

The most recent project of six-year-old Sarah had been to paint her own bike in red, white and blues to match her dad’s uniform. She had grown tired of the pink and had decided to take matters into her own hands. This project had resulted in not only a red white and blue bike, but also a matching porch and little girl.

Y/N took a deep breath as she watched Steve scoop up the little girl in his arms as she proudly showed her parents the finished result. He tickled her sides, making her scream and giggle and Y/N couldn’t help but smile. For someone that was insanely good at dealing out dad talks to his team, Steve was a huge pushover when it came to his children. He talked to them sure and he taught them right from wrong. But when it came to their creative little accidents, Steve never scolded or yelled. He tickled them and reminded them to next time remember to ask Mommy or Daddy for help. Today was no different and even if it sometimes frustrated Y/N she couldn’t help but smile.

Steve was a great dad. Loving and soft, a great contrast to what his own dad had been like. Not that Y/N had ever met him. He had been decades gone before she was even born, but the few times his name had come up between the two of them, Steve had avoided the subject. He never talked poorly of his father, but Bucky, however, wasn’t as considerate. He still hated the guy and it had been from him Y/N had learned how Steve had been treated growing up. Somehow it never felt like a betrayal. There was a bond between Bucky and Steve that couldn’t compare to anything else and part of that bond was knowing what it was okay to talk about and not talk about. Steve wanted Y/N to know about his past. This part was just still raw even with the decades passing, so Y/N could the impression that Bucky had just taken over. Someday she was sure Steve would open up himself. She hoped he would, but it didn’t really matter at the moment. Steve was an amazing father. More than that he loved his children and the care and happiness shun from his entire being every time he was around them.

Y/N smiled and shrugged when her eyes met Steve’s. She couldn’t be mad at Sarah for wanting to be just like her father and she certainly couldn’t be mad at Steve for loving his kids too much to truly reprimand them. Steve and Y/N’s house may be a house of chaos, but it was their home. It was a home filled with love and tenderness. They were a family and thanks to Steve the kids had more than enough bonus uncles that could be forced to help when the kids got a little too creative at times.


End file.
